


Baby, I Know You Wanna Touch

by Tita



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fetus Direction, Friends to Lovers, M/M, idk man camping, x factor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tita/pseuds/Tita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping the X Factor house for a camping trip, Louis and Harry are forced to share a sleeping bag and to put it simply, Harry's erection won't stop rubbing against Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I Know You Wanna Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna just start and say this is probably not what you're expecting. This is a totally self indulgent X Factor era fic that has grinding and blowjobs just because i felt like it.  
> Special thanks to my betas :D

Louis is woken up by a consistent poking in his back.   
He isn't a heavy sleeper but he had a hard time going to sleep and the intrusion is certainly not welcome, not when it’s around dawn and his eyes are not functional this early. Annoyed, he opens his eyes and tries to remember where he is before he does anything. Nylon stretches high above his head and it is too dark to really see anything but Louis clearly hears wind go by and the walls of his tent shake. It throws him off for a second and then he remembers.  
They'd gone camping with the other boys, eager to get away from the X Factor house that reeked of oblivious teenagers and women's perfume. Countless bags of food (courtesy of a sneaky Niall and a well stocked kitchen),some tents and bags later, they'd set off for a nearby forest, reveling in the fact that there was no one, no expectations or screams or anything for miles on end.  
It all went smoother than they had expected. Liam lit the fire while Louis watched and made completely unnecessary comments. Harry tried to set up the tents but surrendered amidst a sea of green fabric and chuckles and Niall gathered some twigs and started a fire, all before nightfall. It allowed them to rest peacefully by the flames a mere hour and a half after their arrival, and from there they talked and talked until more marshmallows were in their stomachs than in the bags and their eyes drooped too much to hide.   
Zayn and Liam called sharing a tent and Niall to go single, so that left Louis and Harry to share, a pleasing arrangement for all. Between pats on the back and 'see you in the morning's they headed for their respective tents and there the real lack of organization became clear, as they realized they’d only packed four sleeping bags.  
The other three boys were quick to snatch their own and Louis and Harry were too late, when in their tent they saw a single bag with a taped sign reading 'You should've organized yourself better Lou' in Liam's messy handwriting, a wink following the words. The result of the mishap quickly sunk in and Harry blushed a striking red as he stammered out that it really was no big deal, that he could sleep with Louis though Louis beat himself up internally.  
He now had to share a very small sleeping bag with the sixteen year-old that had been driving him crazy; with his friend who he definitely fancied and who he had wanked over a few times. Yeah, no big deal.  
Both of them awkwardly undressed and realized that neither had brought pyjamas and Louis wanted to bash his head into the ground because, really? Sharing the smallest possible space with the boy he lusts over while they're both only wearing thin fabric boxers? Of course this would happen to him.

Sighing, he got into the bag and faced one side while Harry faced the other, both of them trying to fall asleep as quick as possible. The awkwardness was extremely noticeable at first, but Harry drifted off to sleep early, leaving a resigned Louis behind.  
His mind wouldn’t stop whining even as the younger boy snored softly by his side. Things were just too unclear, too muddled by unmade choices and weird feelings. Sure, he liked Harry--more than liked maybe--but that changed nothing because they would always be friends and nothing more. Harry had said he was not entirely straight somewhere along their first week together, but he hadn’t expressed a single romantic thought about Louis. Yes, they were really close and cuddled often, but Harry did that with the others. In a smaller proportion maybe, but still. Louis wasn't a dreamer.  
He finally got to sleep around dawn and that's why now, this interruption of his dream is so annoying. He wants to do nothing more than sleep this through, doesn't trust himself with a pliant, sleepy Harry otherwise. But he has to do something now, because it really is becoming irritating.  
Opening his eyes and turning his head back toward Harry, Louis notices his predicament and gasps.  
Harry is behind him, practically spooning him, and the 'thing' poking Louis is none other than his erection. He seems to be fast asleep, but his hips are moving rhythmically against Louis's ass, grinding right along his crack, dick catching at his waistband.  
Louis feels the head slide along his barely covered skin, and his own cock is beginning to stir. Cursing, Louis tries to get away from Harry but the sleeping bag is too small and he only manages to detach himself for a minute before Harry whines and leans on him again. He’s rutting almost desperately and Louis is still processing the situation.  
"Lou, fu-fuck." Harry moans, and Louis’s brain short circuits.  
That is his name, his name uttered while his friend has a wet dream oh god he's not going to make it through the night now that he knows Harry is dreaming about him. Louis tries to think about other things, anything, to make his own boner go down but come on, his crush is grinding against him and moaning his name, it is not a fair battle.  
While Louis debates with himself, Harry continues rutting against him and Louis can now feel his boxers beginning to wet from Harry's precome and cling to his skin. The change seems to bother Harry, since he slows down, rutting shallowly, and Louis seizes the opportunity to turn around, trying to manoeuvre into a position that will allow him to deal with his own situation. He does it so rushed, though, that his elbow comes crashing into Harry's middle and he swears he can hear a breath escape his mouth.  
Louis panics as Harry's movements stop and he opens his eyes lazily, confusion written all over his face. It clearly dawns on him quickly, and Louis watches as his eyes go wide and he looks down to where his hard dick is pressed roughly against Louis's ass, mouth falling open in shock.  
"Louis oh my god I'm sorry, I'm- " Harry begins, blushing furiously and trying to push away from Louis as much as he can while his eyes jump everywhere besides Louis's face, but Louis interrupts him, smashing their lips together and tugging the boy closer.  
Harry seems tentative at first, but Louis presses in harder and Harry melts into it, shuffling his way back to Louis' side. Louis kisses with intent, with all the times he's wanted to kiss the younger boy and held himself back. He doesn't question why he grabbed Harry now and not before, knows it’s because he's been wanting to for weeks and his erection is not going to go down by itself. Harry isn't resisting him, and that must be a good sign.  
Louis dares to press his tongue against Harry's lips and is rewarded with Harry's tongue sliding against his a second later, a soft moan escaping Harry, who has been pressing in closer and closer to Louis. His leg is thrown across Louis's torso and when they break off momentarily to breathe, he fully climbs on top of him, knees bracketing Louis' sides and groin inches from touching Louis’s.  
Groaning, Louis pulls him down with a hand on his neck and a rough tug at the short curls there, bringing their lips together again. His hips snap up to meet Harry's, and he feels the boy's lips part open above his, letting out a deep moan. He continues his movement in slow circles, pressing harder and then softer, relishing the whine Harry can't hold back when he does it.  
Their kiss turns desperate as Louis feels Harry near orgasm, speeding up his thrusts and swallowing moans like crazy. It takes one, two more moves and Harry's coming inside his boxers, breathing rugged and washing over Louis' chest.  
They remain like that for a minute and Louis notices Harry's eyes are blown wide and his cheeks have turned a sweet red, a contrast to the wild sex hair that evidences Louis' actions. He is smiling at Louis shyly, and Louis briefly wonders how this will affect them when Harry kisses him again, this time soft and careful, taking his time as his lips mold against Louis's.  
Harry's hand snakes down and over Louis's bulge, and Louis bucks up at the first contact he's gotten all night. He thinks he could come like this, the taste of Harry fresh on his lips and his big hand resting softly over his dick. However, it’s soon moving, massaging up Louis' length and then down, teasingly slow in a way that makes his breath hitch and Harry's lips curve into a smile that looks too innocent for what he’s currently doing.  
Louis's hips buck up as Harry presses harder, but he notices that Harry's lips are now at his ear and he does his best to catch the whispers that he’s muttering.   
"Wanna suck you off, Lou." Harry’s asking, and Louis gulps audibly before nodding fervently and suppressing the moan that almost escapes him at the thought.  
Harry then licks his lips and gets off Louis, unzipping the sleeping bag and throwing the top to the side. Cold air hits Louis, though right after that Harry is settling next to his dick and spitting into his hand, Louis watching him as he pumps his dick a few times. Harry's eyes are set on his erection and he looks hungry for it as he stops his motions and simply holds the base, letting his mouth take down the head as Louis groans loudly, back arching off the floor.  
Louis knows Harry has never done this, notices how the boy tries to take in too much and chokes lightly, but the way those cheeks are hollowed and the fucking dimple is showing is enough to make the hairs at the back of his neck stand and his hand go to Harry's curls, pulling lightly as the boy takes him in further.  
"Shit, Harry yeah, like that," Louis gets out while Harry pumps his base and swirls his tongue around the head, making Louis' eyes roll back and hand grip Harry's curls tighter.  
He knows he won't last much longer, not when Harry is looking up at him with his cheeks hollowed and swollen lips parted obscenely over his cock. Harry bobs his head one more time and then pulls off, tugging at Louis's dick until he's coming all over Harry's face, white ribbons of come hanging off Harry’s eyelashes and splashed all over those pink lips.  
They lay in a panting heap for moments after until Louis tugs Harry up and kisses him once more, tasting his own come off his lips. They part and he looks at him once more before laughing softly.  
"You're a mess, Harold." Louis teases and Harry scoffs, a smile evident as he gets up and looks for his bag. He gets out a towel and wets it with his water bottle before mopping his face off, hesitating for a second before taking the last drop of come on his face and wiping it with his finger. He puts it into his mouth and sucks on it while Louis watches intently.  
"Hmm, salty," Harry comments and Louis laughs before pulling him back into the bag and shaking his head at him.  
"Oh come on porn star, we've got some actual sleeping to do."

**Author's Note:**

> (My tumblr is [ this](http://latitta.tumblr.com/) too!)


End file.
